fushigiboshinofutagohimefandomcom-20200214-history
Rein
Rein (レイン; Rein) is the second main protagonist of Fushgiboshi no Futagohime and one of the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom along with her sister Fine. Appearance Rein has blue hair and sea green eyes, like her father's appearance. She lets her hair down tied with a golden ring at the end. Her usual outfit is very similar to Fine. She wears a dark, blue magician-like hat with gold patterns, a blue top with a curved-like cape at the back with a white ribbon and 3 buttons. She wears a blue miniskirt, long, white socks and a pair of blue shoes. Personality Rein loves to dress up and wear elaborate accessories. She is crazy when it comes to romance and daydreams about Bright. She is willing to help anyone in need no matter what the situation. She can is very adventurous and brave. Rein can also be caring and eccentric. Rein thinks positive and intelligent ways to fix things. She enjoys solving other people's problems as well. In the manga, she had more of a tomboy personality than in the anime. History Receiving the Prominence Rein, along with her twin sister Fine are known as the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star. They are first seen looking at the other kingdom's airship as they land for the Princess Party at their kingdom. However, a princess named Lione escaped the Flame Kingdom's airship on a parachute and went inside the kingdom. Rein and Fine then chase after her and they all collide as she lands. After introducing each other, Lione explains how she is afraid of being in public and if she dances, she's sure to stumble and humiliate herself. Rein and Fine then encourage her to dance. When Lione leaves, Rein and Fine then experiences a bright light and Rein bravely walks towards the suspicious light dragging Fine along with her. Rein and Fine ends up in a field of light and finds a ghost that introduces herself as Princess Grace, a princess who risked herself to save the Sunny Kingdom when it's light was going to disappear. She explains that she let them into the centre of the Blessing of the Sun to explain that the light is going to disappear within a year once again and asks Rein and Fine to save it. However, because they aren't capable of doing it yet, Princess Grace gave them a trial and using the power of the Prominence, they need to help as many people as they can in the Mysterious Star with the help of Poomo. When the Princess Party begins, Fine has Rein dance with Prince Bright so she go off and eat food. Rein is honered to dance with him, but she only wore her normal clothes and messed herself up while dancing. Though Bright manages to make her feel better and Rein becomes more attracted to him. When it's Lione's turn, all the lights powered by the Blessing of the Sun loses it's light and Lione becomes depressed with all the negativity. Rein and Fine uses this chance to use the power of the Prominence which changes their hairstyle and attire into a form of a princess. They use this power to shine a bright light on Lione and she accepts Bright's offer to dance. Without making any mistakes, Lione manages to be the Best Princess earning the title of the Best Smiling Princess. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters